Don't Get Me Started
by Cherry Maxwell Jones
Summary: Roxas s'ennuie et propose un Don't Get Me Started à Axel, mais le jeu prend un tournant inattendu! / Fluff à l'horizon! / Axel est un dork!


Hello! STORY TIME!

J'ai écrit cette ânerie y'a un petit moment déjà, et je dois avouer que je me suis bien amusé pendant l'écriture!

 **Titre:** Don't Get Me Started

 **Rating:** Tout public

 **Pairing:** Axel/Roxas aka Akuroku

 **Résumé:** Roxas s'ennuie et propose un Don't Get Me Started à Axel, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand ce dernier demande à notre porteur de Keyblade de faire un angry rant sur lui!

Pour ce qui ne connaissent pas le Don't Get Me Started, en fait, tu lances un sujet, et la personne à qui tu le dis doit faire un coup de gueule sur le dit sujet!

* * *

« Hey, Axel ? Je m'ennuie. Tu veux faire un Don't Get Me Started ? »

« Uh.. Okay. Tu commences ? » Je n'ose pas lui demander ce qui me taraude, en vrai, j'ai envie de lui demander de se lancer dans un coup de gueule sur moi. Mais je suis beaucoup trop timide.

« Okay.. Les fleurs ? »

« Surfait ! Je suis désolé mais non, juste non ! C'est qui le mec qui a décrété que c'était bien de dire 'Tiens, v'là des fleurs en symbole de mon amour pour toi' alors que ça fane, donc ton amour fane aussi chaque jour ? Sérieux, quoi ! Non, juste non ! Je suis pas d'accord. Et puis, ça sent super fort, ça donne mal à la tête, c'est chiant, faut les arroser, excuse-moi, mais non ! » Il me regarde.

« Okay, donc toi… Les lumières de Noël ! »

« AH NON, HEIN ! Je regrette, mais c'est pas possible ! Y'en a partout, ça brûle les yeux ! C'est souvent tellement ridicule, en plus ! Et pis, c'est les mêmes partout ! Des pères Noël par-ci, des pères Noël par-là ! Et t'imagines la facture d'électricité après ? Mais c'est mort, mon vieux ! C'est MORT, je te dis ! »

Ça se passait bien, on a débattu sur les chats, les amis, les films, la Saint-Valentin jusqu'au moment où..

« Bon, pousse un coup de gueule sur… On va dire… Moi ? Excuse-moi, j'ai plus d'idée ! » C'est là que je me suis décomposé. Je crois. En tous cas, à l'intérieur, tout s'est écroulé. Je peux pas… Je commence à angoisser, je manque d'air, mais je prends mon courage à deux mains. Une telle occasion se présentera pas à nouveau pendant un moment.

« Tu m'énerves ! Ton sourire nickel, là ! Tes dents impeccablement droites pour lesquelles t'as jamais eu besoin d'appareil dentaire, pas comme moi ! Tes yeux sont beaucoup trop verts pour être naturels, mais je sais qu'ils le sont et franchement, ça me met hors de moi ! Et tes sourcils impeccablement épilés, on en parle ? NON, mais on devrait ! Et pis tes cheveux, là, tellement soyeux et parfaits et toujours bien colorés sans que t'aies de racines car tu les teins deux fois par mois ! Ce rouge éclatant qui fait ressortir le vert, mais ce vert, putain, il me rend dingue ! Et ton corps de folie, là ! C'est même plus humain ! Et ta voix de crooner, là ! Je vais casser une table ! Et j'ai pas encore parlé de ta personnalité au point ! Ton grand cœur et ton humour à la con qui arrivent à me faire sourire en toutes circonstances, tu me rends fou, Axel et je t'... » Et je crois que j'en ai trop dit, l'angoisse reprend le dessus, je respire mal. S'il découvre que je suis amoureux de lui, je.. Je ne sais pas comment il va réagir, mais ça m'effraie. Il n'a jamais laissé transparaître d'attirance pour les hommes alors que je suis ouvertement pan. Et lui me regarde interloqué et inquiet aussi.

« Excuse-moi, Roxas, je pensais pas que ça te mettrait dans cet état. Viens ici. » Il m'offre ses bras, et je m'y réfugie tant je suis paniqué. Je tremble comme j'ai jamais tremblé. Je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues, et j'entends sa voix comme au loin qui essaie de me rassurer.

J'ouvre un œil dans un lit qui n'est pas le mien. Axel est à côté de moi et semble toujours inquiet.

« Excuse-moi, Roxas, je t'ai emmené dans mon lit, mais j'avais trop peur que tu me refasses une crise comme hier si je te laissais seul, alors j'ai dormi avec toi. » Il caresse mes cheveux et me prends contre lui.

« Je suis désolé, tellement désolé. Je ne voulais pas. Je m'en veux tellement. » Je referme mes bras autour de lui et je sens sa main remonter mes cheveux et ses lèvres presser contre mon front. Je suis tellement bien, là. Je me sens serein, en sécurité. Je lève légèrement le visage vers lui, j'ai envie de l'embrasser, 'fin, c'est pas nouveau, mais là plus que d'habitude.

« Je peux ? »

« Hein ? » Il regarde sur le côté, comme embarrassé. « C'est assez gênant comme ça, Roxas, s'il-te-plaît. » Le voir rougissant comme ça m'arrache un sourire et poussé par je ne sais quoi, je prends son visage entre mes mains et l'embrasse. Encore mieux que dans mon imagination, 'fin, si on enlève le fait qu'il a les lèvres gercées par le froid. Il répond à mon baiser de façon très chaste. Il croit que j'ai quel âge ? Je l'embrasse de façon un peu plus passionnée, je tire sur son col pour l'attirer au-dessus de moi et enroule mes bras et mes jambes autour de lui. Il interrompt le baiser tout ça pour me dire de façon faussement dramatique :

« Oh non ! Je suis prisonnier ! Que vais-je faaaiiiiire ? »

« Axel, sérieux ? » Il rigole et me donne un coup d'oreiller. Après s'être battus, je finis par lui demander pourquoi il m'a demandé ça hier.

« Bah c'est pas évident ? »

« Euh, non ? T'avais plus d'idées ! » Il me regarde très sérieusement et pose ses mains sur mes épaules.

« Roxas. Écoute. Je… Hum… Je t'aime. »

« Bah moi aussi. »

« Non, mais je t'aime. »

« Oui, bah moi aussi. »

« Non, mais je t'AIME ! »

« Bah moi AUSSI ! »

« Non mais Roxas, tu comprends pas ! »

« Mais si, j'ai compris ! Tu m'aimes ! »

« Non, mais ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que je suis amoureux de toi ! » Oh. Mon cœur gonfle d'un coup dans mon torse.

« Oh. » Oh. J'ai un bug, là. Je suis incapable de répondre. Il me prend dans ses bras et me dit que je suis pas obligé de répondre de suite. On a passé une bonne heure à se câliner dans son lit puis j'ai fini par lui avouer mes sentiments à mon tour. Mais il a fallu que cet idiot me sorte « Mais c'était évident, vu mon corps de folie, mes yeux, et ma voix de crooner qui te rendent dingue! » Je l'ai poqué avec un oreiller et ai quitté la pièce alors qu'il riait aux éclats. Quel idiot, cet Axel, mais c'est mon idiot maintenant !

* * *

ET FIN!

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cet OS! J'espère qu'il t'aura plu, n'hésite pas à laisser un petit mot pour me faire savoir si tu as apprécié ou non! ouo)


End file.
